1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in an apparatus for carrying out recording signals in and/or reproducing signals from a disk-shaped recording medium both in a naked state and an encased state in a cartridge, and more particularly to a disk player which is enabled to make playback or the like of a digital optical disk such as a CD (Compact Disc) which is both at the naked state and the encased state in the cartridge with only one player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of disk players for making playback or the like of digital optical disks such as a CD (Compact Disc) have been proposed and put into practical use, in which a disk player is used for playback of only the single (naked) body of the disc while a separate disk player is used for playback of only the disc encased in a cartridge. Therefore, in order to make playback of both the single body of the disk and the disk encased in a cartridge, two kinds of disk players are separately necessary to be used, so that cost for the players increases while requiring a larger installation space for them. Additionally, although it is possible to encasing the single body of the disk in the cartridge and use it in the disk player for the disk encased in the cartridge, the disk is required to be encased in or taken out from the cartridge at every playback thereby degrading the operationability of the player.